


i have held on for the break of dawn (i have built a home where love is still)

by sammyspreadyourwings



Series: Ad Astra per Aspera [8]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Angst, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M, Multi, POV Third Person Limited, Polyamory Negotiations, References to Depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-05-15 17:42:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19300603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammyspreadyourwings/pseuds/sammyspreadyourwings
Summary: Roger Taylor loves in many ways, things are just a little complicated between being in a band and different species. He doesn't have to do this alone.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Oops? It's been a month? This update didn't really like me, but this is also to make sure you guys know that I'm still going to finish it. That being said, enjoy a Roger Taylor POV.

Roger watches John sniffle in his sleep. It’s as restful sleep as Roger would dare since John is scarily adept at noticing charms (a fact he is both grateful for and slightly annoyed with). He digs his nails into his thigh. He should be doing something. Freddie’s soft murmurs curl under their closed door. Everything in him is telling him to go over there and comfort Brian.

He can’t. It’d hurt Brian more, if he went over and ignored the declaration – _mates_ What is he supposed to do with that? Well, he knows what all the TV romances would do. Still ignoring what Brian had said felt cruel.

If this had been a normal confession, he wouldn’t hesitate. John wouldn’t either. Wrapping it up in the excuse of _other people_ is awful. It’s just that mates are forever and when you’re immortal, forever is a very long time.

Now he can’t ignore it and hope Brian’s mood bounced back to his regular sad. Roger knows it won’t unless they say yes. He runs a hand through his hair. John shifts next to him.

The door slams and a seconds later there’s a quieter one. Freddie flings open their bedroom door, “he’s run off.”

Roger blinks.

“Go! You’re the only one who can catch up to him before he does something dramatic.”

John rolls over. Roger rubs the back of his neck.

“I’ll wait here, explain it if he wakes up before you’re back.”

He nods then taps into his speed. Brian is faster, but he’s predictable. Roger heads towards Brian’s favorite spots on campus.

Eventually, he’ll end up here (Roger knows its better to wait, even if he feels the worry ties up his throat). He sits down on the edge of the building, the drop makes him nauseous for the first time. Maybe Roger will know what to say. The air grows heavy with dew and the sky turns from pink to orange. He doesn’t react to the footsteps, other than stilling.

“Why?”

“You know why,” Roger says, his voice not as soft as usually would be with Brian, “I care about you.”

“But appearances more?”

“That was a bad argument, and you know what else we said.”

Brian sits next to him, “it’s better like this.”

“Clearly,” Roger snaps.

He takes a deep breath, despite it not doing anything for him, “you growling and running off at god-knows-what time is _better_.”

“You don’t understand.”

Roger twists and launches to his feet, “you’re right! I don’t! Because you stopped talking to me!”

Brian is on his feet and in his face, “I didn’t know I had to keep you informed of everything I feel! Sorry for expecting privacy.”

Roger bites his cheek, willing his fangs to stay hidden. He knows what Brian is doing, and he’s not going to fall for it.

“You know that isn’t what I meant. If you want space fine, but you’re acting like your five steps from the edge. We’re worried. I’m worried.”

Brian looks away. The anger completely rolls away from Roger. Fighting isn’t going to solve anything, even if that’s what Brian wants.

“Bri, how close?”

“Not that close,” Brian meets his gaze, “I don’t know. The band, school, this. I don’t know.”

“Freddie and I can worry about the band. You’re doing well in school.”

“And this?”

“You tell me.”

Brian gives a full body shudder. Roger offers his hands but lets Brian have his space.

“How? You’re with John, and it’s a Lykan thing,” Brian takes his hand and squeezes.

“Hm, yeah I am and it is,” Roger tilts his head, “but the mating thing affects non-lykans?”

“Only if fully bonded, I think,” Brian kneads his fingers into Roger’s hands, “but I don’t know of any non-fully bonded non-lykans.”

“Fully bonded?”

“The Bite, not the turning one.”

He put that information to the side. Roger doesn’t catch the laugh that forces itself from his throat. Brian rears back in offense. The hysterical laughter bubbles in his chest.

“Sorry,” Roger swallows it, “I thought it was all or nothing. You can only love one person type of deal.”

“No. Does it matter?” Brian tilts his head.

Roger can almost imagine the cocked ears, which doesn’t help the not laughing problem. He does manage to get himself under control, because he needs to explain himself, before another misunderstanding.

“You’re raised knowing you’ll only love once. I’m immortal.”

“Oh.”

“We need to talk to John. _Actually talk_.”

Brian nods but doesn’t move. Roger sighs, he can’t imagine what’s running through his head. Pushing him seems like too much considering what they’ve gone through to even get to this point of civility.

“John is probably still asleep. Let me buy you breakfast.”

* * *

It’s late morning by the time they return to the flat. Freddie stands cross-armed in the entry-way. Roger feels like a teen caught sneaking in after curfew.

“Are you okay, Brian?” Freddie asks.

Brian shrugs, “better.”

“That’s good.”

Freddie looks over to Roger who makes a hidden shaky hand gesture. Brian is acting like he feels better. He’s nearer to himself than he has been in the past few weeks. Brian is calmer. Although Roger suspects it’ll change when they see John. He hates not knowing if forcing this conversation is going to fix things. Roger doesn’t know what to do.

“I’ll be in the backyard, I think I can finally get close enough to pet that cat that’s been hanging around.”

Roger smiles wryly. They’re going to have a cat, “where’s John?”

“Awake, in your room.”

Brian tenses. Roger wishes this was simpler. Freddie leaves them, and Roger taps a rhythm on his thigh. He reaches out to wrap his hand around Brian’s wrist. Brian turns around.

“Before, back there,” Brian says quietly, “why were you so upset?”

He thinks about the altruistic answer, while truthful, that he was worried about Brian. It isn’t the answer that Brian wants but would accept. He sighs and squeezes Brian’s wrist gently.

“You stopped talking to me. Stopped telling me about your day. I don’t know, it felt like a punishment and I didn’t know what I did wrong. Then you didn’t get better, and it then it got bad.”

He’s egotistical and selfish and hates that he’s making Brian’s problems about him (before even knowing the answer).

Brian bites his bottom lip, “why?”

“I don’t know, maybe because it wasn’t just _us_ anymore but also Freddie and John – it doesn’t make sense. Let’s just focus on one issue at a time.”

Brian twists his arms, but not to get away but wrap his hands around Roger’s.

“Are _you_ upset that it isn’t just anymore?”

Huh. Roger shakes his head, he’s not _that_ possessive and he loves Freddie and John. He loves knowing them and living his life with them. Then again, he had gotten used Brian only having him. It bears deeper thought.

“Let’s talk to John.”

John scowls at him from the bed when he opens the door. Roger winces because it means that his charm has been found out. Although Brian trialing behind him lessens it somewhat.

“I’m sorry,” Brian whispers.

Roger nearly breaks his neck looking at Brian, because apologies never happen verbally. They’re always soft looks and softer touches. He frowns. Maybe that’s just between him and Brian?

John stands up, still groggy. Maybe Roger overestimated how weak his charm had been. He watches John throw his arms around Brian. Roger bites his hands to keep from laughing at the flabbergasted face he's making. John is not the hugger of the group.

Several seconds later John pulls back, and Brian ducks his head sheepishly. Roger leans against the wall because he has no idea how to even begin to navigate this mess. John steps away and sits on the bed again. Brian takes a deep breathe fiddles with his hands.

“I don’t know where to…” Brian trials off.

Roger looks at John.

“How are you feeling?” John asks.

“Better than I was.”

John nods, and then mirrors Brian’s fiddling. Roger wants to scream. This is getting them nowhere. Then again, Roger isn’t sure where wading in would be the least destructive.

“Explain this mating thing?”

John apparently doesn’t have the same hesitation. Then again dancing around didn’t seem to be working.

“It’s more for me than you. Unless we do the entire ritual, which isn’t ideal.”

“Brian,” John says.

Brian grimaces at the tone, “the ritual is what is considering the typical mating. The sensing thoughts and locations, but since it involves a bite I wouldn’t.”

“Because it could turn me?”

“I don’t know, most of the time mates are turned before the bite. There isn’t a lot of information. It’s a private thing.”

“And Roger?”

“Blood toxicity, right? Even a small amount?” Roger tilts his head.

“It’s safer without the Bite,” Brian says.

Roger tilts his head towards the desk. Brian catches the hint, move towards it and sits.

“Even though it’s not a true bond, you’d be okay?”

Brian looks at his hands for several minutes.

 “Being bonded is…extra.”

John shifts on the bed and Roger sits behind him. He sees that John has calmed down some, and even Brian is less strung up. Although he’s still wringing his hands. They all know what John and he said last night. Brian is watching them and clearing waiting for their answer.

“Bri, can you step out? John and I need to talk again.”

Brian stands, “yeah, I’ll go watch Fred, in case the cat is a little hostile.”

He leaves and Roger turns towards John. They touch hands. He nods when he hears the backdoor close. Brian shouldn’t be able to hear them with the extra noise if they don’t yell.

“Last night you sounded like Brian… joining wouldn’t be a bad thing.”

John leans forward and rests his head on Roger’s shoulder, “last night you remembered that there are other people in the world.”

“There still are,” Roger replies, “but without the bite, then there isn’t any legality.”

John makes a questioning noise.

“If a lykan bites, then like marriage there are laws about it.”

“Like being banned from certain establishments?”

Roger nods. John looks surprised. Sometimes, he wishes that he had John’s naivety about the supernatural world. Of course, there are people that hate Lykans so completely that they would ban people even their partners from their establishments.

“And what about the other part of the world? The ones that aren’t exactly happy about men being in a relationship, much less three in the same one,” John mumbles.

“We’d have to keep it quiet. Secret even.”

“Not that it’s a change,” John replies.

Roger nods and grimaces. He knows John doesn’t like this kind of secrecy. They’d compromised on not explicitly telling anyone but not outright hiding it. Roger leans back on the bed, with a long sigh. Humans have such convenient breathing emotions.

John leans back with him, one hand going into Roger’s hair.

“We’re doing this, yeah?”

Roger nips softly at the arm, “yes.”

“Was it ever a question?”

“Yes.”  
He feels the confused noise John makes.

“Of when. Not if,” Roger replies.

“This isn’t just a lykan thing? He felt things for us and then the whatever happened, and he saw us as mates, right? It wasn’t the other way around.”

“You’ll have to ask him.”  
John gives him a long look.

“Yeah.”

Roger rolls onto his side and gives John a kiss on the lips. John kisses back lightly, his hand dropping down to Roger’s rib cage. John digs in his fingers. He hums and raises his hand to John’s neck. There’s the familiar twitch, and Roger drops his hand to the shoulder.

“Are you sure? Once we do this –“ Roger bites his lip, “we have one shot to make all three of us. The two of us work. That’s something we know.”

John hums and taps his fingers, “you love him. In some way you do.”

“You love him,” Roger shoots back.

They lay in silence. Roger thinks he’s loved Brian since they met in that alleyway. He knows he’s loved Brian since he first saw him wearing that gray sweatshirt. It’s harder to guess when John figured it out if he had.

John’s hand drifts up and down his side. Roger can tell he’s thinking. He smells John’s anxiety and wonders how it would smell to Brian. Roger closes his eyes and the rhythmic movement lulls him into a peaceful state.

“I want this,” John says slowly, “I want you and I want Brian.”

Roger nods, “then let’s go tell him.”

John spans his hand along his ribs, “wait. I just want one more moment of this.”

Roger relaxes, “okay.”

They stay like that for a quarter of an hour more. John sits up, lifting his hand from Roger’s ribs. He doesn’t move much more than that. Roger doesn’t sit up completely, too aware that John might take it as an invasion of his space.

John turns around and smiles at him. Roger grins.

“Brian!” John yells.

It doesn’t take long for the door to hesitantly open. Brian peaks his head through the door. Roger sits up straighter with his lips pursed together trying to fight the smile so he doesn’t give too much away. Brian steps in, and John is the first one to break the suspense by beaming that squinty-eyed smiles of his. Brian’s entire demeanor shifts. His shoulders aren’t hiked as high as they had been.

Roger glances at John who nods. He’s on his feet in seconds and holding his hands. John stands behind him and rests his hand over where his are joined with Brian.

“We want to try this.”

Brian smiles softly, “thank you.”

Roger leans up and presses his lips to Brian’s, curious but not probing. Brian presses back against him, his lips are dry and the kiss is gentle. He doesn’t feel the urge to deepen it. John squeezes his arm and he backs away.

Brian turns his focus to John who also initiates the kiss. Roger trails his eyes over Brian’s body. He’s thinner than normal, but his body language is calm. There’s a tightness around his face. John’s hands are twisted in the fabric of Brian’s shirt, and the kiss is deeper than his and Brian’s had been.

He puts his hand on the small of John’s back, who pulls himself away. Roger takes a selfish moment to look between his boys’ kiss-swollen lips, John’s face is flushed. Brian’s isn’t and he’s biting his bottom lip.

“Bri?”

“Can we… take it slow?”

John looks at him.

“Of course,” Roger tilts his head, “but I would’ve thought that you wouldn’t want to?”

Brian swallows and ducks his head. Roger puts hands around his head and pulls his gaze back up.

“I haven’t,” Brian gestures vaguely, “with anyone. I don’t know how I’ll be.”

“That doesn’t matter,” John says quickly.

Roger agrees. Brian could be the worse lay in history, and he’d still be content.

“No, the lykan part…”

 _Ah. Shit._ He has heard the horror stories of lykan lovers losing control, he doesn’t know how truthful many of them are. If Brian is worried about it, then there must be a precedent. Then again, it might be like how it was when he was younger, just a temporary slip. Enough that it’d be a problem for a human, but for another supernatural lover it’s just kinky.

“We’ll figure that out slowly. Don’t worry.”

Roger isn’t going to let anything happen to John, and he’s been watching out for Brian for years now. He knows John can handle himself around supernaturals and Brian has _never_ been a danger to John. There might have been a few growls now and then but even the Brian is the one that removed himself.

Besides they have an entire relationship dynamic to figure out now, they probably shouldn’t jump straight into _sex._ Roger isn’t worried. They’re _Queen._ They’ve got this.

He smiles at Brian again, “I do think we need to make a puppy pile on the bed.”

Brian offers him a flat stare.

“Oh come on, you can’t say you didn’t expect that.”

“Heaven help me.”

“Can’t, sorry, I’m a vampire.”

John wraps around Brian’s waist, “be nice.”

Brian blinks in surprise. Hesitatingly, he puts his hand on John’s shoulder. Roger softens his smile, Brian might’ve gotten what he wants but Roger doubts if that will make everything _right_ again. Only time will tell, he supposes.

“I am serious about cuddling, though.”

“He’s always serious about the cuddling,” John says dryly, “the only thing he’s serious about.”

Brian raises an eyebrow. John leads him to the bed where he falls back. Roger also clambers up next to him. There’s space between them if Brian wants to be in the middle, and space to the sides. He isn’t surprised when Brian chooses to be on the outside of the group. John isn’t complaining about being in the middle and he practically drifts off the second they stop moving.

“Roger-“

“We’re sure about this. I know you’re certain. Stop worrying.”

“I,” Brian bites his lip.

“Save that for when we’re all awake, yeah? Get some rest.”

Brian nuzzles into John’s neck. He heaves out a happy sigh. John exposes his neck some and sinks back into Brian. Roger doesn’t feel jealous at how quickly John has adapted to Brian.

He’s jealous that he’s not the one being spooned by Brian.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it was originally 4, but I didn't feel comfortable making the next two standalone and they read weird as two separate chapters so here we are. I had to cut some scenes, which is tragic. That being said, a few weeks have passed since they all started talking like adults. Enjoy!

Roger knows that relationships aren’t always easy, he’s lucky that his is. Two partners make it complicated and they all have strong personalities certainly but loving them has never been a chore. Granted this part is still new, but he’s been in love with them forever it seems. Things are good. They’re going further in the bedroom, too, which is an amazing bonus.

Shirtless Brian is a gift.

Beyond the relationship, Brian is back to his usual self and he’s eating regular meals.

The one thing Roger could complain about is Freddie’s nervous energy. Their first album has hit the shelves, and while they weren’t expecting a miracle sellout, they don’t know how good it is doing. The company doesn’t seem worried, or at least Sheffield’s told them they aren’t worried about sales only two weeks released.   
Freddie, however, seems to take no news as bad news. When he’s not waiting for the royalty report, he’s manically writing new material. Most of which gets scrapped the second he stops writing.

Freddie being anxious isn’t awful or unusual but given the nature of his powers, Roger is almost certain it won’t be long before it seeps into everyone else. Again, usually not a problem, but given the past few months, it might be best if everything stays peaceful.

Of course, he hadn’t accounted for the influx of mail they would get.

An aide knocks on their door early one morning, “these are all for you. Sheffield recommends just tossing them all in the bin.”

Freddie takes the bag, “but these are fan letters.”

He shrugs, “only relaying a message, sir.”

Roger grabs it and looks inside, “quite a bit. Are we going to go through it all?”

“We aren’t obligated to,” John says from where he’s perched on the couch.

Roger wonders if Brian even notices John’s weight on his chest. He probably likes it though, another bonus to finally being with Brian means that their cuddling has increased tenfold.

Brian makes a noise of agreement, he rests his chin on John’s shoulder, “although it could be fun.”

Roger frowns, “when did you two wake up?”

“It’s nearly three in the afternoon.”

“You’ve been napping since one.”

“Well, we would’ve let you join,” John grins, “not that you sleep.”

Freddie takes the bag back and moves to the dining table. Roger follows, and he can hear John’s whine of protest as Brian moves to join them. He wraps around Brian’s waist. The bag is dumped out on the table, and about forty letters tumble out. Some end on the floor and Brian leans down to pick them up. John takes that moment to walk into the kitchen.

He’s frowning.

“John?” Roger asks at the weird look.

“Sorry, I just don’t think reading them is a good idea. What if there’s hate mail or worse?”

Roger shakes his head, “all the best bands get it.”

Brian tosses the letters from the floor onto the table. The neat stack splays out. Roger notices shaking hands.

“Bri?”

“It’s nothing,” Brian replies.

He grabs a letter from the middle of the spread-out stack. Roger leans over to see what’s so special about that letter. It doesn’t have a return address, but there isn’t anything _weird_ about it. Brian flips it over, and Roger notes the stamp seal on the back. It’s black ink and patterned to look like a wolf’s head.

“Just burn the ones with this on the back,” Brian says before ripping it up.

“Why?” Freddie frowns.

“They’re a group of anti-lykan lobbyists.”  
Roger bites his cheek, he’s heard of those groups before a fair number of vampires were part of them, “why would they send hate mail to a band?”

John sneaks under Brian’s arm to pick up a letter and checks the back of it, “well, they can’t say anything good.”

Brian nods and tosses the scraps in the original bag before leaving the room. Roger sends a look to John.

“Go,” John says picking up another letter and setting it back down.

Roger does want to read the letters, but he also needs to check on Brian. He can’t even imagine what it would be like to get mail from a group whose entire purpose is to take away his rights. Brian didn’t go far; he’s sitting in the lounge chair. His finger is tapping against his lip.

* * *

Freddie watches Roger chase after Brian, he’s worried about what the letters are going to do to Brian’s recovery. He is happy that they figured themselves out though. It was all getting dramatic, and he doesn’t mean it in a complementary way.

He loves them, truly, but he had worried that he was going to have to resort to something drastic like locking them in the cupboard to get them to work it out.

The only reason he hadn't is that it would’ve stressed Brian out even more, and everyone knows a stressed out Lykan is the last thing you want. From the living room he can hear quiet murmuring. He doesn’t understand how people can presume to know Brian based on what he is.

Like people think that wrote these letters think they know him. Most had been good, complementing his style and singing. Others complementing the band, carefully only mentioning Roger or John. Naturally, the last group was the hateful ones. Not anywhere near to the level of Brian’s, his rights are protected after all, but it’s still hard to read.

Harder to not react to it.

“This one here complains that the concert was too hot,” he waves the letter around.

John frowns, “he did realize it was going to be outside?”

“Should I tell him that he should come to our outdoor winter show?”

“Do we _have_ an outdoor winter show?” John grimaces, “that doesn’t sound exactly pleasant.”

“He won’t know that.”

Most of the critical letters are silly things such as that, others defaulting to name calling (nothing he hasn’t heard before but _oh being called a “tree” hugger was new)._ There were a few that he carefully didn’t let John see, or Roger and Brian when they rejoined the letter reading party twenty minutes later.

He spends a few seconds looking Brian over. His eyes are sad, but his body is relaxed and turned toward Roger. Freddie had thought Brian would be harder to coax back into the kitchen, unless he’s more angry than sad. A feeling Freddie is becoming more acquainted with as he opens the next letter.

> _Dear Sirs,_
> 
> _I regret to inform you that your lead singer has taken you all for a fool. He’s not singing with skill, but with his powers. It’s unfair to the rest of the music industry that he is given this chance considering his skill comes with power –_

“Really? A marriage proposal?” John laughs, “hey Rog, do you want to marry Fiona from Manchester?”

Roger snorts, “is she hot?”

Brian frowns.

“A red-head, so she says. Also, human.”

“Oh,” Roger hums, “I have a thing for brunettes, so I’m going to have to pass.”

Freddie rolls his eyes as Brian rubs his cheek against Roger’s with a happy little smile. John, not wanting to be left out quickly steals Roger’s lap. He leans over and gives Brian a chaste kiss.

Freddie tosses the letter into the discard pile.

> _Why don’t you go back to your tree? You no talent cheating bastard._

Well, that’s not very nice. He does in fact, know his father. That one also goes into the discard pile.

“Oh! Brian, you got called a hunky hound!”

“Should I be insulted or flattered?”

John snorts, “I wouldn’t have used hunky.”

“Alliteration,” Roger says, “sounds better that lithe hound.”

“Could’ve said handsome.”

Freddie laughs at the flush on Brian’s cheeks. He picks up another letter. This one nicer than the other two, but still slightly accusatory.

> _I could make a great album too if I had a singer with a magic voice. Although Roger could suck me dr-_

“I don’t even want to know where that one is going,” that one also gets tossed into the discard pile.

“Sexy note?” Roger wiggles his eyebrow.

“Vampire fetishist more like.”

John wrinkles his nose. Roger laughs loudly and tries to take the letter from Freddie’s pile. Freddie grabs it and holds it over his head. He knows he’s won because Roger can’t stand without dislodging John, and he won’t dare to try that unless he wants to be sleeping or sitting alone on the couch all night.

“Ah ah, you have two lovers more than willing right next to you.”

The room is silent, and Freddie hopes that he hasn’t crossed a line, he’s thinking of a smooth transition when Brian winks. Not just a casual one, but one attempting to be salacious. It isn’t, it looks more like he has something in his eye. John blinks and then his eyes crinkle in the corner before he starts laughing. Roger snickers into John’s shoulder.

“What did I do?” Brian stares at him.

Freddie is smiling fondly, “we need to work on your flirting, dove.”

“I thought it was fine.”

He reaches over and pats the tangle of curls. Brian looks affronted and tilts his head away and nose in the air. Roger stops laughing to stare at him. Freddie leans into his eyesight and gags because Roger is looking at Brian like he’s the stars in the sky. Positively besotted. At the same time Roger catches his eyes he reaches a hand up and softly bops Brian on the nose.

Freddie nearly falls off the chair laughing at Brian’s reaction. He blinks and looks as though he’s been told that the Red Special isn’t a guitar at all. John starts laughing again, having to hold onto Roger lest he slips off. When Brian starts looking less confused and more upset John guides him down by his hair.

“Don’t worry, bad flirting or not, you’ve managed to get us two hopelessly hooked on you.”

Brian turns as red as Roger’s jacket and buries his head in his hands. It takes all three of them promising to stop teasing him about his “horrendous flirting skills, really Brian, who taught you that because I need to talk to them,” for him to finally look up again.

“There are those pretty eyes,” Freddie smiles.

He’s rewarded with a soft grin. Brian doesn’t need to flirt, because everything he does is endlessly charming. Freddie knows he’d be as helplessly _in_ love with Brian as Roger and John if he hadn’t seen Brian more as a brother than a lover. Brian’s really the only one that gets his love for the natural world but desires to surround himself with people. There was too much to risk, falling in love like that.

It would’ve been worth it, but there has always been a softer voice at the back of his head that tells him _not yet. Not this one._ Old Magic his mother would say, and his father would remind him that he shouldn’t go against it.

Regardless, he’s happy. He loves and is loved in between, and if he wants that romantic-type softness, well then that’s only his business.

“Fred?” Brian tilts his head.

“Nothing, I think I might’ve gotten an idea for a song.”

“Again? Fred, take a break. Oh, I know! Let’s go out!”

“With what money?” John says bitterly.

“I do have the money you know, from my parents.”

All three of them pull a face.

“It’s not charity! You give your kid money until they leave to make their own life! Tradition.”

John grumbles something, likely unflattering, and they all ignore him.

“I think we should,” Brian says slowly, “I mean, we’ve basically gone from the flat to the studio to the flat again.”

Roger cheers and hugs his unlikely ally, “if Brian says it’s a good idea then it must be!”

Freddie nods slowly, maybe being around people will ease his nerves. Inspire him so that he can prove that he’s not just a Dryad abusing his powers. They can yell about his voice all they want, but they can’t say anything about the musical arrangements.

“I’m going to be the only one getting drunk,” John sighs.

“Then don’t drink,” Brian says simply.

John frowns, “easy for you to say.”

Brian nuzzles against his cheek, “I’ll dance with you.”

John looks moderately more tempted. Roger raises his hand to shield his lips, “whipped,” he mouths. Freddie snickers, and does the same “so are you.” Roger looks proud. He still doesn’t get why it took them so long and so many headaches to figure it out.

“More than one dance?”

“Mm.”

“Is that a yes?”

“Do I have you for as long as I want?”

Brian hesitates a beat. They all know John would take advantage of Brian’s rare offer.

“Of course.”

“Okay.”

“Wear comfortable shoes, Bri, otherwise you’re going to hurt,” Roger says.

Freddie sighs, “not clogs!”

Brian lets out a soft huff, and something that sounds like “but they are comfortable, and I’ll heal any blisters.”

Freddie pats him on the back and shoves lightly, “dibs on the shower.”

He ignores the protests behind him, as he turns the corner, he sees John drag both Brian and Roger back to the couch. It’s funny how much power John has over them both, for only being a human. Freddie isn’t surprised because John is a quiet force of nature, but everyone else would be.

* * *

Roger blinks his eyes open. Not that he was asleep exactly, but he was zoned out from the world. John lets out a soft hum, but he can’t make out Brian’s rhythmic breathing. He props himself up, which makes John’s head slide down to the pillow. Brian’s side of the bed is empty.

For a moment, he debates getting up and looking for Brian. He can’t hear him, but it doesn’t mean that Brian isn’t getting something from the kitchen or in the bathroom. Tonight had been good, Brian made a fool of himself for John’s benefit on the dance floor. He smiled and laughed with him, it seemed like any bad mood he had dissipated throughout the day.

Reassured, Roger lays back down against the pillow and waits for Brian to come back. John rolls away from him into Brian’s spot.

There’s low whine, “Bri?”

John reaches out further. Roger sits back up and watches John’s brow scrunch before his eyes flutter open.

“Bri?” John tries again.

He rolls over and meets Roger’s eyes. Roger shrugs, and John sits up and swings his legs over the side of the bed. His arms go up in a stretch, Roger is briefly distracted by John’s shirt riding up and showing the smooth small of his back.

“Coming?”

“He hasn’t been gone long?”

John turns and narrows a tired glare at him, “his side is cold.”

Roger follows him, also stretching. He smacks his lips; he’ll need to feed soon. John stops to check that Brian hasn’t gone to lay with Freddie, something he does when he gets overly anxious. He leans in. Only Freddie is in his room. Well, the cat is lazily flicking its tail as it looks out of the window. He meows in protest.

They move away after Roger has a stare down with the cat. If he’s in Freddie’s room it means that Brian must be in the living room, given that they’re never on the same side of the house. John entangles their hands.

He sees that there is a dim light from the kitchen, probably from the sink light. They turn the corner, and as expected Brian is there. He’s reading something, and the tape dispenser sits next to him. Roger gets a sinking feeling in his stomach.

“Bri?” John steps closer.

Brian rubs his eyes, “sorry, I’ll be back to bed soon.”

John pulls the paper away and his eyes skim it. It gets crumpled up and tossed to the side. Roger grimaces.

“Brimi, why are you reading this?” He asks.

Brian shrugs. John somehow sits on Brian’s lap. The chair creaks ominously (did it make that noise earlier?). It doesn’t look comfortable. Brian wraps his hands around John’s waist to keep him from falling. Roger, meanwhile, grabs the remainder of letters (all meticulously tapped together). He tosses them into the sink before grabbing the lighter and setting them on fire.

Once they’re mostly ash he turns on the water and prays that he isn’t going to set off the fire alarm. Roger turns back around to see that John has his and Brian’s foreheads pressed against each other. Roger drifts back to them and wraps around Brian’s back.

His appearance doesn’t stop the soft conversation.

“Those people don’t matter,” John says, “we do, the people that like our music do.”

Brian nods.

Roger kisses the back of his neck, and Brian settles a little more.

“Let’s go back to bed.”

“Not yet,” he shakes his head.

“Then let’s move to the couch,” Roger says.

John hums in agreement and he slides off Brian’s lap, tugging on Brian’s hands. They move together and settle on the couch. Brian in the middle, Roger wrapped on his side and John sprawled across them both. He presses his head against Brian’s shoulder. Whatever those letters said, they couldn’t have been good and there’s no telling how many Brian read before they stopped him.

“I didn’t mean to start reading them,” Brian says, “but I couldn’t stop myself.”

Roger isn’t surprised. Brian’s mind is often brilliant and self-destructive. He could only imagine what Brian’s brain was telling him the entire time he didn’t read them. Maybe he should’ve read them to see what they said to help Brian better.

“Brimi,” he murmurs, “you’re such a good guitar player. The greatest. It doesn’t matter what other people think. Queen is brilliant.”

“It matters if they get what they want.”

“They won’t,” John reaches up to squeeze Brian’s hand, “they’re just upset you’re doing better than them.”

Brian bites his bottom lip. Roger turns Brian’s head towards him, caresses the soft skin.

“Whatever they said, they’re wrong.”

He doesn’t get a response, so he just pulls Brian’s head to his chest. Roger runs his hands through the messy curls, getting caught on the tangles. John’s other hand reaches towards him and Roger clasps their hands together.

As they lay together, he feels John slowly start to relax from drowsiness. Brian is still wide awake, occasionally humming something.

“Ready to go to bed now, love? I don’t think John wants to wake up cramping because he slept on the couch.”

“Yeah. I’m sorry.”

Roger shakes his head, “don’t apologize.”

Brian mumbles something into the bassist’s temple. John slowly rolls to his feet pulling Brian with him. Roger is knocked off balance and he grumbles. He waves them on, John inclines his head. Brian stumbles as John leans heavily against him.

“Do you want me to carry you to bed?”

John blinks, “you can do that?”

Brian hums and sweeps John up in his arms in a bridal carry. Roger snickers at John’s surprised look. It’s a rare treat when Brian reminds them of how strong he is. Briefly, Roger wishes he was in John’s position.

“I’ll see you in a second,” Roger replies, “we forgot to turn off the sink light.”

With that, Brian carries John back towards their bedroom. Roger returns to the kitchen and double-checks that none of the letters survived. He cleans the sink and turns off the light. Hopefully, this is the last time they’re going to have to deal with hate like this.

It won’t be, but he can talk to Sheffield and make sure that the letters with that seal get destroyed the moment that they arrive at EMI. They can’t do anything about the other negative mail, he’s going to have to watch Freddie the next couple of days because he was also the target of a lot of the angry notes, even if he had joked about them (and quietly discarded others). John hadn’t been mentioned much, and all he got were love letters and proposals.

It isn’t fair, and so Roger decides that they just have to rise above all of that and prove they’re as good as they know they are. Someday, it won’t matter that people don’t like them because they’ll have made it.

Until then, he’s more than prepared to comfort through the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are at the bottom! Can you believe they're talking about feelings? Did they learn their lesson, the technical answer is no. Freddie POV, finally. Don't worry he's going to get a really good feature soon. Anyway, we get some action you've all been hoping for in the next chapter, and then we go into my second favorite part of the series (which should be a warning enough).


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, things have changed with the order of this series. Plot lines are being built slowly, apparently. More Freddie in this chapter, just not his POV. We're back to Brian's in the next installment. Anywho, enjoy!

Even with the talk of a full-scale international tour, things return to normal in the flat (or as normal as can be). Roger is glad about that; the eggshell walking was starting to get messy. They’re all united in their cause of getting Trident to pay them the money that they’ve earned, contract or no when their song hits spot 2 on the charts, then there must be a bonus.

“I think we have a good chance of getting another deal,” Freddie sighs.

“With who?” Brian asks.

Roger rolls his eyes, at the same time John loudly turns the page in his magazine. It’s some car one he picked up recently. _Here we go again._

“I don’t know, but Queen can go anywhere.”

“Did you know there are at least three companies in London alone that–”

“Yes, you may have mentioned it a time or ten,” Freddie shoots back.

John lifts the magazine to cover his face.

“We can’t just walk,” Brian waves his hands, “we have a contract, and we don’t have the money to buy ourselves out of it!”

“So, when we sell out these concerts, they’ll see we’re serious, or another company won’t care who or what we have in the band.”

Roger can’t argue with that logic if Queen lives up to the potential, they all know they have then every record company on the planet will want a chance. Brian, however, can argue.

“Or they’ll think we’re one-hit wonders.”

Freddie opens his mouth but closes it when Brian stands and leaves the room. Roger watches with some interest and sighs in relief when Brian doesn’t slam the door to their bedroom. John drops the magazine to his lap as Freddie settles back against the couch pouting.

“I’ll go talk to him,” Roger stands and pops his back, “you know how he is about change.”

“Being a scientist, you would think he’d be more willing.”

John snorts, “if Brian made sense, things would be a lot more boring.”

Roger chuckles. He can hear Brian turning on the bed with some huffiness to his movements. Although the movement stops only a moment before he enters the doorway. Brian is cross-armed and cross-legged on the bed.

“Hey.”

Brian softens his posture, “hey.”

He crosses the room in three long strides, slow enough to not startle Brian. When he sees no resistance he wraps his arms around Brian and leans forward so that Brian held against his chest. Several minutes pass in that position before Brian squirms and pulls away.

“Is there a reason you’re metaphorically biting Fred’s head off?”  
Brian shrugs, “it’s hard to explain.”

“I’m quite clever you know.”  
That earns him a smile, and he can’t help but preen at that.

“He seems so… carefree about it? Like we aren’t in debt and that we can just wave our hand and get a new contract.”

Roger nods, “that’s how Fred is.”

“But–”

“Worrying about it every second of the day isn’t going to make it go away any faster,” Roger cups the back of Brian’s neck.

Brian looks up at him.

“We aren’t ignoring it. All we can do is tour, and go from there, yeah? I’ve heard America being tossed about. Can you imagine?”

He frowns at the lack of enthusiasm.

“Brian, if we make it in the states then we’ve made it. We’ll be okay.”

“I suppose.”

“Ah, thank you for that rousing show of enthusiasm,” Roger rolls his eyes.

“I think we should worry about the UK and then Australia.”

“That’s easy, all you have to do is stand and look pretty and play guitar.”

“And you have the hard job?”

Roger moves away just enough to dramatically grasp at his heart, “of course I do. I’m the backbone!”

“Glad to see I’ve been regulated to the chopped liver,” John’s voice drawls dryly.

Brian peaks around John’s side as Roger turns around. The bassist is looking at his nails, clearly not as offended as the words he said.

“Of course not!” Brian says.

“Thank you, Brian.”

“We’re the rhythm backbone, you know how hard it is to keep Brian in time!”

Roger laughs as the sharp whine Brian releases. John moves closer and pats Brian on the top of the head.

“Someday you won’t slow down.”

“I don’t!”

He watches Brian pull away and tilt his nose up in the perfect image of wounded pride. John simply flops on the bed next to him, one of the pillows topples to the floor. Roger wraps around Brian again and keeps adding more weight until Brian is forced back to the bed. John watches with some interest, propped up on his elbow.

Roger tilts his head and Brian shakes his. He leans down and steals a kiss. It’s not like he was expecting tonight to be the night, except he can’t stop hoping that it would be. John takes the chaste kiss as his cue to place a light one on Brian’s cheek and then on Roger’s.

“I’m going to shower.”

With that, it’s just Brian and Roger left in the room. Roger rolls off Brian and into the warm spot left by John. Brian curls around him, sniffing at his neck lightly. He closes his eyes and tilts his neck so that Brian can comfortably explore. His hand can feel the tension bleed out of Brian’s the longer they remain like this.

A warm puff of air startles him. Lips move against his throat as though Brian is saying something. Before he can ask, his attention is taken by a damp John reentering the room.

* * *

Freddie parades around the room with post-show adrenaline. Roger slumps against the bench watching John bop around the dance floor. Another champagne glass is in his hand, and Roger wonders who put it there. He trusts the people with enough, and both Freddie and Brian have an eye on him.

Granted, Roger probably should’ve declined to drink from that fae girl as well, but it was a damn good show and he wanted to celebrate. Brian is leaning against him, even Roger can tell he’s more exhausted than anything.

“You’re pretty.”

Brian blinks and turns towards him, “so are you.”

Roger beams, “then why haven’t we shagged?”

He probably should have waited until Brian wasn’t in the middle of a drink, but once he thought it he couldn’t stop it from falling to his lips. Brian coughs and wipes his mouth with the back of his hand.

“What?”

“You act like we aren’t interested in that, and I know you are.”

Brian tilts his head away. Roger can make out the red tinging his cheeks.

“Besides you’ve been staring at John’s ass all night.”

“Has he now?” John practically straddles Brian.

“Hey,” Brian’s voice is raspy.

Roger ignores the heated looks that some girls send their way. He isn’t sure who they’re more upset about being taken off tonight’s menu. John leans over Brian and places a messy kiss on Roger’s lips.

“First of all, you’re both drunk.”

“Oh definitely.”

“Mmm.”

“So not tonight.”

John rests his head on Brian’s shoulder, playing with some of the curls, “soon?”

“I – uh – haven’t thought – well I have thought but – let’s have this conversation sober?”

Roger plasters himself against Brian’s side, “will you have this conversation sober?”

“Promise, Rog.”

“I’ll Hold you to that.”

John’s eyes are slipping closed and he’s leaning more heavily on Brian. Roger flicks him in the nose, which scrunches up adorably but there’s no retaliation.

“I’m going to take him home, make sure Fred’s going to be alright?”

Roger nods, “course. Careful?”

“Always.”

Roger enjoys the show of Brian trying to get John into a cooperative awareness. Mostly it looks like Brian is fighting with a ragdoll, but other patrons snicker into their hands. John is a sloppy drunk at the best of times. Roger glances around to find Freddie chatting with a group of muscular blokes.

“Bri?”  
He tilts his head. Brian narrows his eyes, and Roger watches as his nose twitches.

“The smell? I don’t think I’ve smelled that before, but they don’t seem hostile. Fred seems comfortable.”

Roger hums, “well, best get sleeping beauty back.”

Brian finally settles on draping John’s arm over his shoulders. He’s mostly holding him up, but it doesn’t look as suspicious as Brian fireman carrying John out of the bar. Like that wouldn’t get the cops called on them. Once John and Brian are safely on their way, Roger plasters a grin on his face.

It takes him a few minutes to fight through the floaty feeling and get steady on his feet. He sees the fae from before bat her eyes and he nods. One more time couldn’t hurt anything, but he’s got to check on Freddie first. Brian not knowing the smell of something is odd. It might be new, but Roger doesn’t know if that means good.

He not so gracefully flops against Freddie’s back, who lets out a soft whoosh of air.

“Lose the puppy finally, mate?” The unknown guy on the left asks.

Roger bristles.

“Now, now, let’s not call him that. He does have a name,” Freddie sets a hand on his.

He calms, but his scowl is firmly in place. The guys seem to ignore it.

“Where did Brian go off too? I do hope Deaky is with him.”

“Yeah, Deaks hit sleepy drunk, so they’re going home.”

The unknown guy on the right laughs, “cute, you three all live together like a bunch of –“

“Hm, we should keep the conversation polite,” Roger smiles.

It’s hard to focus his charm, but he thinks he manages when the man’s sentence remains unfinished. Unfortunately, that also means Freddie’s under too. He sighs.

“Sure, we were just talking about the show anyway,” the third guy says, “and how energetic your singer is.”

“Thank you,” Freddie offers a closed lip smile.

Roger also nods his thanks. He can’t figure out what Brian smelled on them. He grabs Freddie by the elbow, he’ll let Freddie give him the cue for what his next step is. Freddie closes a hand over him and squeezes.

“I think we should be going, the atmosphere’s gotten so serious suddenly.”

“I agree,” Roger eyes the three men who appear to be slowly coming out of his charm.

They make a hasty exit, not fast enough that it looks like they’re running but certainly enough that they don’t get stopped by any of the individuals who have been eying them all night. The fresh air sobers him slightly. Freddie leans against him.

“I had it handled.”

“No shame in getting help,” Roger sends a toothy smile, then quietly, “I know you can handle it.”

“So long as we understand that. Brian should be the only damsel you save.”

Roger rolls his eyes. They stumble into each other and down the road. He’s not sure what Freddie drunk to even get him this far gone. There’s no way that had been here enough for that much to be drunk.

“Jeez, I thought I was going to need you to walk me home.”

Freddie laughs and sends them tipping into the trashcans. A couple spars them amused looks as they pass. Roger steadies them and then tries to figure out exactly where they are. There’s a phone booth a few meters ahead at the corner.

“Hey, do you have any coins?”

Freddie purses his lips, “no. I used the last of them at the bar.”

“Great.”

At least he knows the intersection they’re at. Given enough time he should be able to get them back to the flat. He and Freddie slide down the wall, hands loosely over each other and pressed shoulder to shoulder.

“Thank you, Roger.”

The serious note startles him, “Freddie?”

“I don’t say it enough,” Freddie shrugs.

“You don’t have to.”

Freddie chuckles, almost bitter. Roger raises an eyebrow and Freddie waves him away.

“Do you know how to get us home?”

“Mostly?”

“Well, that’s a better answer than no.”

They both fall into each other, laughing. Roger tries to remember this night, knowing John and Brian are probably happily asleep in their flat and Freddie smiling so brightly at his side, haloed by the famous London fog and street lamps. He does love this, getting involved with mortals is never a good idea. This was worth it.

Roger feels a light tap against his cheek. Freddie’s palm is resting on his cheek.

“Well, let’s get mostly home then.”

He stands and it takes more concentration than usual to pick Freddie off from the ground without stumbling backward or into the wall. They set off in the direction that Roger is sure will get them into the right neighborhood at the very minimum. Next to him, Freddie mostly hums unfinished melodies and rambles about some story or another.

“Tell me something, Roger.”

“Sure.”

“What’s Brian like in bed?”

If he breathed he is sure that all of the air would’ve left his lungs, as it is, he makes the same sound. Freddie’s watching him with uncanny focus or someone who’s had too much to drink. He looks to the side. Ignoring Freddie will make him pouty, but Roger finds that he doesn’t want to.

Freddie is the only neutral party he has left. Well, the only one that he’s close enough to and knows the situation. Clare would probably just laugh at him.

“Wouldn’t know.”

“Ah,” Freddie nods, “taking your time or?”

“Honestly, I don’t know.”

“Talk to him before it gets out of hand again?”

“I will – oh hey, there’s the flat!”

Freddie tugs him down the street. Roger halfheartedly struggles, still wary of overbalancing and falling to the ground. They make exaggerated movements as they climb the few steps in an attempt to be quiet.

Roger unlocks the door, wincing at the bolt clicking. He knows Brian is a light sleeper and that he probably heard that. They toe off their shoes before softly padding further into the flat. The sink light is on, but otherwise, it is dark. Freddie gestures wildly, and Roger comes nearer.

On the couch, Brian and John are curled together. Brian is mostly hanging off it, with one leg touching the ground and back twisted in an uncomfortable position. John is shoved into the crease of the couch, his hands fisted in Brian’s shirt. He hears John’s soft snores and Brian’s breathing.

Roger watches with some fondness as Brian’s nose twitches and his brow creased. He knows that the lykan is waking up, and while he’d rather Brian sleep uninterrupted he knows that there’s no way to prevent it.

Besides, it’s nice being welcomed home. A slip of hazel appears and with it a barely audible rumble. It makes John curl tighter into Brian’s chest.

“Rog,” Brian slurs, it’s mostly the R sound but he knows what the lykan is saying.

“Hey, love,” he reaches down to brush a wayward curl out of Brian’s face, “just wanted to let you know we got back safely.”

Brian hums and then closes his eyes again. He digs his nose into the top of John’s head and inhales loudly before stilling once more. Freddie claps him firmly once on the shoulder.

“You’re quite lucky.”

Roger smiles, not taking his eyes off his sleeping partners, “don’t I know it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someday, we will have the next arc started. I've said that on every note, but I digress. I'd say I need to add more John, but he has an important arc later on... maybe I'll figure something out.  
> You know the drill, leave your thoughts and comments below or come talk to me on tumblr!

**Author's Note:**

> The upcoming arc after these chapters is going to be very good. I promise. Because the means its time for the American Tour!! That being said, as always leave your thoughts and comments below or come yell at me on tumblr!  
> And if you want to come talk about the boys, in general, join our discord server: https://discord.gg/A6jqFXp


End file.
